Firearms, and in particular handguns, are typically carried within a holster that may have a strap or other engagement mechanism for retaining the firearm until the firearm is removed from the holster by the shooter. Spare ammunition for the firearm is typically carried within magazine pouches worn by the shooter or attached to equipment carried by the shooter.
It is common practice to load cartridges into a firearm magazine by progressive compression of the magazine spring. The cartridges are inserted one at a time against the ever increasing spring resistance as the magazine approaches a fully loaded condition. If the next cartridge is simply loaded against the previously loaded cartridge, it is recognized that considerable force and manual dexterity are required. Accordingly, many magazine loaders have been developed to assist in compressing the magazine spring.